23 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? 08:45 Bajki rosyjskie - Lew i zając, odc. 4 (Lev i zajac); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 67; program dla dzieci 09:30 Fantaghiro - Przepowiednia odc. 1 (The prophecy); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 10:00 Legenda Nezha - Tajemnicze Morze, odc. 7 (SECRET SEA, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:30 Miejsce z historią - Świątniki Górne - kowale i dzwonnicy; cykl reportaży 10:45 Młodzi konstruktorzy - odc. 4/13 (Design squad); program edukacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1473; telenowela TVP 13:00 Klan - odc. 1861 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1963; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Dygat 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4732 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4947); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Sport Euro 2012 15:15 Pogoda 15:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4733 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4948); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:50 Bonanza - odc. 38, Denver McKee (ep. 40, Denver McKee); serial kraj prod.USA (1959) 16:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:14 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1862 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Plebania - odc. 1474; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1964; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Bali - Za dużo bajek!, odc. 24 (Too many stories!); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Wiesz co dobre - Buntownik z wyboru (Good Will Hunting) 121'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:40 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:20 Oficer - odc. 4/13 - Zakup kontrolowany; serial TVP 00:20 Hurtownia książek; magazyn 00:40 Oglądaj kabarety i wygrywaj 01:20 Kino nocnych marków - Edith i Marcel (Edith et Marcel) 154'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1983) 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:40 Pożar Miłości; reportaż 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 55/72 Francuz (Harry And The Hendersons ep. The Frenchman); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Król Maciuś Pierwszy- odc. 10 - Skandal w prasie (Le petit Roi Macius, Scandale dans la ep. 10) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002) 07:50 Apetyt na życie - odc. 7; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.36; Pogoda 9.00, 10.13 10:40 Aleja gwiazd 11:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 62; teleturniej 11:35 Laskowik & Malicki ; program rozrywkowy 11:45 TELEZAKUPY 12:25 Planeta Ziemia, seria II - Dżungla- odc.3 (Planet Earth (II 3/6)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 7; serial TVP 14:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 406 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 76 Podwójny blef (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4B ep. (Double Dealing)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 15:40 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (91) 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 733; serial TVP 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Gorący temat 18:45 Apetyt na życie - odc. 8 - ( również w TVP HD); serial TVP 19:30 Gilotyna - odc. 31 - (również w TVP HD); teleturniej 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 407 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 734; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 489 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Cudowna Julia (Being Julia) 99'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2004) 00:40 Czy świat oszalał? - Afgańska heroina (Inside Afgan Heroin) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Szczecin 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 07:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Listy do PRL-u Odcinek: 15 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:21 Info Traffic - Lotnisko; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Jeszcze raz o sporcie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Misja Gryf Odcinek: 8 17:16 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kronika 17:55 Menu kulturalne 18:00 Podróże sentymentalne Odcinek: 27 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Spięcie 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:18 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 (Vancouver 2010) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Ostatnie dni sław - seria II - Che Guevara (Final Days of an Icon II. Ernesto Rafael Guevara de la Serna); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:21 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:31 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:42 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 03:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:51 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV market 7:15 Fortuna Wiedzy Odcinek: 702 8:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 17 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 223 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 224 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 51 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 52 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 158 Sezon: 4 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1435 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 23 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 24 13:05 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 124 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1074 14:45 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 15:15 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 159 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 7 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1075 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1436 20:00 Ja, szpieg 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 127 23:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 128 0:05 Mesjasz: W otchłani 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 418 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 460 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1181 TVN 6:00 Bez śladu Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 56 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1256 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 484 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Bez śladu Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 4 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 113 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 57 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1257 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 Klub szalonych dziewic Odcinek: 4 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 4 23:30 Bezimienni Odcinek: 5 0:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 882 1:05 Uwaga! 1:25 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:50 Telesklep 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:10 Bezimienni Odcinek: 5 TV 4 4:25 Mini Deco - magazyn 4:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Saint-Tropez - odc. 54, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 76, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Na południe - odc. 7, Kanada, USA 1994 10:20 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 75, Meksyk 2009 11:20 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 50, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Mini Deco - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 77, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 51, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Na południe - odc. 8, Kanada, USA 1994 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste - program edukacyjny 19:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 76, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Włatcy móch - Bonczek - odc. 99, Polska 2010 20:30 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Poznajcie Karen Taylor - odc. 5, serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 2006 22:10 Uczniowie zmieniają świat - komediodramat, USA 2005 0:05 mała Czarna - talk-show 1:05 Ślepe naboje - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 3:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:50 Budzik - Wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Akademia Domu i Wnętrza - Szkło; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Najlepszy z najlepszych - odc.4/II 3 ĆWIERĆFINAŁ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Rozmowy na temat... - 100 lat wsi Wierszyna - (Piotr Górecki i Mateusz Damięcki); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 3; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Czas honoru - odc. 15 Na Serbii; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Klan - odc. 1842; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Z archiwum IPN - 3. Wileńska Brygada NZW; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 199; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy przeżyją?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Podhale Nowy Targ - Cracovia; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Miejsce z historią - Milanówek - Mały Londyn; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Martwe (26); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Budzik - Wiosna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 9 Podróż do słońca (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:20 Klan - odc. 1842; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 200; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Studio Polonia - "Kocham Cię Polsko" - Maciej Kurzajewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Album chopinowski (1829) (Telewizyjne wydanie dzieł wszystkich Fryderyka Chopina) kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nasz reportaż - Stasiek; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:15 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy przeżyją?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Martwe (26); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Magazyn Medyczny - Nowotwory przewodu pokarmowego; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1466; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 9 Podróż do słońca (Medove I); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1842; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 200; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Nasi w Hollywood. Komputerowa Magia Ekranu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Czy Polacy przeżyją?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 Brisant 10.30 Die Alpenklinik - Liebe heilt Wunden 12.00 heute 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Nashorn, Zebra & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 18.00 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.50 Das Duell im Ersten 19.20 Das Quiz mit Jörg Pilawa 19.45 Wissen vor 8 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Um Himmels Willen 21.05 In aller Freundschaft 21.50 Plusminus 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Menschen bei Maischberger 00.00 Nachtmagazin 00.20 Reine Familiensache 01.50 Tagesschau 01.55 Der ungewöhnliche Zuhälter 03.20 Sturm der Liebe 04.10 ttt - titel thesen temperamente (h) 04.40 Die schönsten Bahnstrecken Deutschlands 05.00 Tagesschau 05.05 Plusminus ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Hanna - Folge deinem Herzen 11.15 Reich und Schön 11.35 Reich und Schön 12.00 heute 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Steffens entdeckt 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Hanna - Folge deinem Herzen 17.00 heute 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 SOKO Köln 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Die Rosenheim-Cops 20.15 ZDF SPORTextra: Fußball 22.30 37º: Das Abenteuer meines Lebens 23.00 Markus Lanz 00.15 heute nacht 00.30 Neu im Kino: Schwerkraft, van Maximilian Erlenwein 00.35 aspekte extra: Die Nacht des Blauen Sofas 03.35 heute 03.40 Markus Lanz (h) 04.55 Global Vision 05.00 hallo deutschland (h) NDR 06.00 Nordseereport - Zwischen Praliné und Politik 06.45 Weltbilder kompakt 06.55 Sesamstraße 07.20 Rote Rosen 08.10 Sturm der Liebe 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 buten un binnen Magazin 11.00 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 11.30 Seehund ahoi! 12.15 In aller Freundschaft 13.00 So ein Tag 13.30 Brisant 14.00 NDR aktuell 14.15 Bilderbuch 15.00 NDR aktuell 15.15 Die Waldkarpaten 16.00 NDR aktuell 16.10 Mein Nachmittag 17.10 Leopard, Seebär & Co 18.00 Niedersachsen 18.00 18.15 Wildnis zwischen den Bahngleisen 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Visite 21.00 Der XXL-Ostfriese 21.45 Der Dicke 22.35 45 Min - Bedrohte Paradiese 23.20 Weltbilder 23.50 100 Porsches and me 01.20 3nach9 03.20 Nordbilder 03.30 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS!